User talk:Blaze fire12
Welcome! Welcome to my talk page! Feel free to leave a message with a new section by using the " (subject of message) " at the bottom of my talk page. Don't forget to sign your post with the ~~~~! Thanks! Blaze fire 19:37, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Bot Task Using AWB, I would be able to find all the users that have ever edited this wikia (approximately 825 users at this moment) and check to see if they have the Category:Users on their page. If they didn't the bot could add it. This could be run weekly or daily(if I log on that day). Thoughts? --J36miles 02:59, November 1, 2010 (UTC) You are good, please add me on facebook. Im saso.mravljak Are you administrator? ! I hate the new wikia layout and how it can be changed back. T_T Corielle 23:36, November 4, 2010 (UTC) XML Hacking Hey there. I'm a software engineer and a big FrontierVille addict (level 64). I'm new to wikia, although I've created and edited wikipedia articles, so I'm not a complete n00b. I would enjoy contributing here if you still need contributors. I was wondering though: I'm guessing (haven't tried to confirm yet) that when a person loads FrontierVille into their browser, it's actually a "Flash-based client" that connects to Zynga's server and downloads some gigantic SOAP/XML or REST (not really familiar with REST, but interested) file which is used to set up the initial configuration of the current homestead, right? I'm guessing that you guys can see goals before they're delivered because you have some XML sniffer tool or something similar that lets you grab this data, and that goals are included in it somewhere? Jimburnell 15:28, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Cool. So (not to sound dumb but) are these XML files stored locally on the hard drive, or do you have to use some kind of capture tool to grab them as they come across the internet? If it's local, where can I find them? If you have to sniff them, what tool do you use? Jimburnell 18:10, November 7, 2010 (UTC) So to get the screen shots and stuff, do you have to actually wait until you receive the goal? and to get the finish screen you wait until you've completed it? I just assumed there was some way you were able to download these images in advance. Jimburnell 18:49, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Halloween Goals Can you change their end date to November 7th? I guess Zynga decided to end them early, like the Labor Day stuff. I CAN'T #(%)$*T&$*%#$%()#$ EDIT ANYTHING ANYMORE. Corielle 20:15, November 7, 2010 (UTC) hi Hi Andrew Seems to be working today If you add me as neighbor I can gift those items to you Neighbour tending rewards! Hiya, I'm no Wiki smarty pants but you appear to be the one to go to... along with many great other names around here who have done so much. Thanks x3!! I've been taking note of the tending amounts (xp, rep, coins, energy, food) that I get from my neighbors trees, animals and crops because I noticed there was no apparent indication on the wiki as to what a neighbour can receive for tending and such! Maybe I'm blind so correct me if I'm wrong, if not I'll happily toss you my list once I get a few more added, you can do the honors as I'm afraid to tamper with the pages. x...x Thx Mai Maizor 07:17, November 8, 2010 (UTC) In the interest of saving space... Is there anything that could be deleted from the goal pages? I did a test with getting rid of the HS amounts, but I figured I'd bring it up to you before I made changes. (I also thought maybe we could get rid of the share rewards?) Corielle 20:56, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Get ready! Go check the XML files... lots of new stuff coming up. T_T Corielle 04:47, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Hi Howdy I can't seem to edit my profile today. Why do you think that would be? Favorable Family Badge Hi I just got the Frontier Family Badge The next one is called "Favorable Family Badge" Have 8 members in your family including yourself I see there's already a page but it says 3 Wasn't sure what I should do so I thought I'd just let you know Hey I was just wondering, how do you lock you profile to prevent people from editing it? Hey I was just wondering, how do you lock you profile to prevent people from editing it?